The University of California, Irvine, College of Medicine has been a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group since 1977. The Division of Gynecologic Oncology, Department of Gynecology and Obstetrics, College of Medicine, University of California, Irvine and its affiliated hospitals will conduct the clinical studies. The institutions involved in the accession of patients to protocols will be: California College of Medicine, University of California, Irvine Department of OB/GYN, Orange, California Women's Hospital, Memorial Hospital Medical Center Long Beach, California Kaiser Permanente Medical Group Hollywood, California The City of Hope National Medical Center Duarte, California Our institution will register all new gynecological cancer patients entering our hospitals with the Group operations office and will participate in all Group studies.